Prized Possession
by xXLauren MusicXx
Summary: 'She loved the rush that ran through her veins when she captured something so unexpected and natural on film. It intrigued her. Then she met Rocket.' Main: Tia. Some Rocket/Tia.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football.**

**Prized Possession.**

Her camera had been her most prized possession for many years. She carried it everywhere with her; recording every little thing that somehow grabbed her attention and she allowed herself to become engrossed in the beauty of it all. She loved watching nature take its course and how the not knowing brought such an adrenaline. She loved the rush that ran through her veins when she captured something so unexpected and natural on film. It intrigued her.

Then she met Rocket.

Nothing had crossed her mind when they were friends and she was happy; her mind still thinking like it always had. But then they grew closer and she found herself attracted to him on a whole new level but a part if her never believed he would fall back. And soon, she began to hate not knowing.

The adrenaline and the rush she felt as the anticipation built up inside her was no longer there. Instead it was replaced by a lump in her throat as she struggled to breathe and keep her cool along with a knot in her stomach and the feeling of butterflies with knives cutting up her insides.

And all this was caused by not knowing if Rocket shared her feelings.

She had given her side away completely when she kissed him at that party but she questioned his feelings when he ignored her. However, she still didn't know exactly how he felt about her and as much as it bugged her about him ignoring her, not know his exact feelings towards her was drawing her to the brink of insanity.

Then he sneaked into her room just before the Finals to steal a kiss and then everything was finally out in the open.

But now, six months on in the relationship, when Rocket maybe teased he was keeping playful secrets from her or said he was taking her out somewhere secret; it bugged her like hell not knowing what was going on. This only affected her when she was with him: the love of her life.

And yet, she had no complaints.

As she recorded the birds flying across the sky with her camera, she enjoyed that feeling of not knowing what could possibly as she waited with anticipation for a natural, surprising occurrence to take place but her concentration was soon interrupted.

'You're awake early,' a gentle voice from behind her commented and she turned to see his hazel eyes looking at her with delight. She smiled as she turned round on the bed and giving up on the non-aggravating natural animals as her concentration had been disrupted, she fixed the camera on the half-naked animal in his bed looking so beautiful, Tia almost forgot this was real and recorded it for almost a bit of proof.

'The bird's on Akillian always seem to sing more and are happier on a Sunday morning! It's rare I record it so I thought I may as well embrace it,' Tia replied naturally as the zoomed in on his face; her emerald orbs focusing on the hazel crowns of his face.

'I'm glad you did so,' he replied with no meaning behind it as he gave a cheeky smirk. This annoyed Tia and almost instantly the violent butterflies in her stomach were back to cut at her insides some more.

'What?' she asked but he simply looked away and pretended as if he didn't hear her with an innocent expression. Biting her tongue, Tia said nothing as leaned forward on the bed to get a close-up of his firm muscles.

'You having fun there?' Rocket quirked an eyebrow making his girlfriend jump.

'I don't see how that should interest you,' she replied as she backed away and put the camera on standby. She got back so far but quite quickly, Rocket grabbed her wrist and pulled her foreword a bit before using that same to caress her cheek.

'Everything about you interests me,' Rocket declared with a smile and almost instantly, the butterflies were gone; leaving just as quick as they had arrived. Tia smiled back before pondering and thought and deciding to act on it; leaping forward force her lover back down flat on to the bed as she began to kiss him.

Yes, Rocket was the one thing in her life that changed something that had been so normal before him and even though she hated not feeling the adrenaline pump through her veins, it reminded her of one thing that pretty much overcame everything else:

This was real.

And he did have true feelings for her.

**Bit of a drabble. **


End file.
